Tage wie dieser
by XOIOIX
Summary: während ihrer zeit in hogwarts waren hermione und draco zusammen, bis malfoy plötzlich verschwand. jetzt einige zeit später treffen sie sich wieder sie ist mittlerweile aurorin, er todesser...
1. Anders

_**

* * *

**_

_**anders**_

wir stolperten fast übereinander-  
haben uns ein jahr nicht mehr gesehen  
ich habe gestern noch an dich gedacht-  
ich freu mich wirklich dich zu sehen  
komm sieh mir ruhig in die augen wenn du  
erzählst wie es dir geht  
du sagst du hast es gefunden-  
hast ja auch lang genug gesucht  
ein bisschen normalität tut uns allen mal  
ganz gut  
ich kann nicht glauben das du meinst was  
du da sagst  
du hast aufgegeben wenn du mich fragst

_du warst doch anders als die anderen-  
irgendwie speziell  
hattest deinen eigenen kopf-  
du warst gefährlich und schnell  
schleichst mit dem rücken  
an der wand lang  
du hast dich verloren-  
irgendwo _

alles was ich von dir will-  
ist ein bisschen ehrlichkeit  
gefällst du dir so wie du bist-  
ist deine wilde zeit vorbei  
deine träume begraben-  
deine gedanken schwer wie blei  
keinen mut und keine angst

* * *

Leise hastete Hermione an der dunklen Hauswand entlang. Das leuchtende Mal über dem Dachfirst warf ein leichtes Grün auf ihr Gesicht, als sie vorsichtig die Tür aufdrückte, ohne den erhobenen Zauberstab auch nur für eine Sekunde zu senken.

Als sie sich damals dazu entschieden hatte Aurorin zu werden, war selbst ihr nicht im Geringsten bewusst gewesen was das heißen würde. Damals hatte der Krieg aber auch nicht in einem solchen Ausmaß getobt wie jetzt. Immer wieder Angriffe der Todesser, die längst schon keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern machten. Auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ihr diese Aufgabe zugeteilt worden war, hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen können, die durch das Mal gekennzeichneten Häuser nach Überlebenden abzusuchen. Nicht das sie die Leichen hätte überhaupt sehen musste, spezielle Zauber suchen für sie das Haus von alleine ab, doch Hermione konnte nichts gegen die in ihr aufsteigende Übelkeit machen, die sie überfiel sobald sie eines der Überfallenen Häuser betrat.

Immer noch ohne den geringsten Ton von sich zu gegen, führte sie den Zauber aus, der das Haus nach Leben absuchten. Nicht dass die Todesser Gnade walten ließen, aber es waren schon vereinzelte Fälle vorgekommen, in welchen sie nicht alle Familienmitglieder ermordet hatten. Ihre Aufgabe war also, dies zu überprüfen.

Vor ihr leuchtete ein orangenes Licht auf, und Hermione schnappe erschrocken nach Luft, nur um sich sofort auf die Zunge zu beißen. Es war zwar höchst unwahrscheinlich das die Diener Voldemorts länger als nötig an den Orten ihres Verbrechens blieben, aber sie durfte kein Risiko eingehen.

Noch einmal blinkte das Organgene Licht vor ihr auf, welches ihr eindeutig sagte das sich noch eine Person im Haus befand . . . eine lebende Person. Hermione schwenkte ihren Zauberstab leicht, und das Licht verwandelte sich in eine helle Schnur, die ihr den Weg nach oben wies. Vorsichtig schlich sie die Treppe hinauf und zu dem Raum, zu welchem die magische Schnur führte. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie die Tür auf und trat mit erhobenen Zauberstab ein.

Zuerst sah sie niemanden, noch nicht mal keine Katze oder Eule, welche den Alarm ihres Zauberstabs auch hätte Fehl-auslösen können, und für einen kurzem Moment schoss ihr der Gedanke, der Zauber hätte nicht funktionieren können durch den Kopf, aber eine Stimme hinter ihr ließ alle Zweifel zu Staub zerfallen.

„Um so eine Uhrzeit sollte aber eine kleine _hilflose_ Hexe nicht mehr alleine um die Häuser schleichen."

Ohne zu wollen, zuckte Hermione zusammen, als sie die Stimme erkannte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um.

Keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt, saß Malfoy in einem der Couchsessel, den Zauberstab locker in der Hand und blickte sie leicht belustigt an.

„Draco!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, und zu ihrem Ärger merkte sie das ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Ihr kurz zuvor noch verkrampfter Arm, fiel kraftlos nach unten und sie merkte wie sich das Zittern in ihrer Stimme auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Wie oft hatte sie überlegt wie es wäre ihn wiederzusehen, und wie oft hatte sie gehofft es nicht in einer solchen Situation zu tun.

„Hermione", meinte er sarkastisch. „So sieht man sich also wieder."

Hermione zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens wieder zusammen, und ließ sie sich in den ihr am nächsten Sessel fallen., nicht sicher wie lange ihre Beine sie noch getragen hätten. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Auch wenn sie gehofft hatte ihn nie in einer solchen Situation zu treffen, hatte sie sich auch nie überlegt was dann passieren würde, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Und ich dachte du wärst Aurorin", meinte Malfoy gedehnt. Hermione warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Als Aurorin solltest du gelernt haben, sich dem Feind nicht so vertrauensvoll auszuliefern."

„Und du bist der Feind?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen scharfen Klang annahm und sich ihre Hand um ihren Zauberstab verkrampfte. Erst jetzt merkte sie dass er Recht hatte – sie hatte alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen fallen lassen, er hätte sie sofort verfluchen können und sie wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen.

„Sag mal hast du einen Blick auf das geworfen was da so grünlich über dem Haus baumelt. Das mit der Schlange?", schnarrte der Blonde höhnisch, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was machst du dann noch hier? Lernt man als _Todesser_ nicht, immer möglichst schnell wegzulaufen?", antwortete sie lauernd.

„Und als Auror Gespräche mit Todessern zu vermeiden?"

Hermione konnte ein Seufzten, so unangebracht es auch sein mochte, nicht unterdrücken. „Das ist doch alles total lächerlich!", entfuhr es ihr leise, ihre Unsicherheit schwang deutlicher als ihr lieb war in ihrer Stimme mit. Als er nicht antwortete fügte sie hinzu, „Also warum bist du noch hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet!"

Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz hart gegen die Rippen schlug, ob aus Freude oder Angst wusste sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich beides.

„Warum?"

„Um mit dir Kaffe zu trinken", entgegnete Malfoy zynisch gelassen.

„Gut, dann hol ich am besten mal ein paar andere Auroren die dich nach Askaban begleiten können", meinte sie kühl. Die Ironie und Distanz, die er ausstrahlte machten sie nervös, auch wenn sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit hätte genügend dran hätte gewöhnen können.

„Als würdest du zulassen das man mich nach Askaban bringt", schnarrte der Blonde überlegen. Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen – er hatte Recht sie würde ihn _wahrscheinlich_ nicht den Auroren ausliefern, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm gut tun würde sein Glück nicht weiter zu provozieren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir jetzt einfach sagst was du wolltest, _und_ mich dann noch ganz freundlich bittest das ich keinen Trupp Auroren herbestelle?!", antwortete sie ihm gekünstelt fröhlich, verzweifelt versuchend jegliche Gefühle aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

In Sekundenschnelle stand Malfoy vor ihr, die Hände auf der Armlehne ihres Stuhls abgestützt.

„Du solltest eigentlich wissen das ich nicht bettle _Hermione_...", meinte er leise, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Lass das!", zischte sie verärgert, schubste ihn von sich, und stand auf, um ein paar Meter Distanz zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, bevor sie sich in alten Gefühlen verlieren konnte. Das gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Heute Nacht war sie hier als Aurorin, und wenn sie ihn schon nicht verhaften ließ, sollte sie wenigstens gucken das sie möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden würde.

„Was, du hast doch nicht etwas Angst vor mir?", meinte er gespielt besorgt, und trat ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung.

„Ich schwöre dir Malfoy...noch ein Schritt und du wirst dir wünschen, dieses Haus nie betreten zu haben."

„Oh _Hermione_, ich wusste nicht das wir wieder beim Nachnahmen sind . . ."

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie dazu brachte, doch als Malfoy wieder einen Schritt auf sie zukam, merkte Hermione wie kurz davor sie war in Tränen auszubrechen. Was war mit ihr los? Hatte sie nicht längst mit ihm abgeschlossen? Ihn vergessen? Fast hätte sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf ihre Lippen geschlichen...als hätte sie ihn vergessen können.

„Und . . .. . .hast du dir schon einen kleinen Aurorenfreund gesucht, mit dem du viele kleine Kinder zeugen willst?", fragte er leise und mit leicht spöttischem Unterklang.

„Ach interessiert dich das jetzt plötzlich wieder?", fragte Hermione kalt.

„Habe ich je gesagt, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde?" Mit einem letzen Schritt überbrückte er das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen, und Hermione versuchte dem Ziehen in ihrem Bauch keine Bedeutung zu schenken, als seine Hände ihren Platz auf ihrer Hüfte fanden.

„Also was willst du?", fragte sie abweisend, ohne ihn jedoch weg zu drücken.

„Wieso?", fragte er und Hermione konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. „Sei ehrlich, willst du das ich gehe?"

Kurz erwiderte sie seinen Blick ohne sie zu regen, dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Keine Sekunde später hatte Malfoy sie so fest an sich gezogen, dass sie leicht nach Luft japste, doch bevor sie sich beschweren konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem.

Hermione merkte das sich ihre Arme Reflex artig um ihn schlangen, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Nur am Rand spürte sie wie ihr Kopf gegen die Wand schlug als Malfoy sie immer härter küsste. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Schwer atmend löste sie sich wieder aus dem Kuss. Zuerst dachte sie der plötzlich fehlende Körperkontakt würde das Schwindelgefühl verursachen, welches sie plötzlich erfasste doch plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie spürte das unverwechselbare Gefühl zusammen gepresst zu werden. Sie apparierte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp ließ das beengende Gefühl wieder von ihr ab und sie fand sich in einem etwas kleineren, nur leicht beleuchtetem Raum wieder, immernoch fest an Malfoy gedrückt.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie und merkte das ein leichter Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme lag. Was fiel ihm ein einfach so mit ihr apparieren. Was wenn alles nur eine Falle gewesen war?

„Nicht so wichtig", murmelte Draco und beugte sich wieder zu ihr herunter doch Hermione stieß ihn ruckartig von sich.

„_Wo sind wir_?"

Draco stöhnte leise. „An einem Platz an dem ungestört sind. Wie lange glaubst du wären wir in dem Haus noch alleine gewesen?!"

„Was? Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei einfach so mit mir zu apparieren?", ihre Stimme schwoll immer weiter an.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", antwortete er kühl. Wenn er sie damit hatte beruhigen wollen hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Was wenn das einer deiner dreckigen Tricks ist? Deshalb also der ganze Aufwand? Um mich hier her zu locken und deinen schmierigen Todesserfreunden auszuliefern?" Mittlerweile schrie sie.

„Was hätte ich denn auch anderes erwarten sollen? Draco Malfoy berühmt-berüchtigter Todesser – warum hätte das was du gesagt hast auch stimmen sollen! Was willst du mich gleich umbringen, oder überlässt du die Drecksarbeit lieber den anderen-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Malfoy hatte sie hart auf das Bett hinter ihnen geschubst, und lehnte jetzt mit gefährlich ruhiger Miene über ihr.

„Das glaubst du also Granger", zischte er wütend, seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Gib mir einen Grund warum ich es nicht glauben sollte", fauchte sie.

„Ich dachte du würdest mich kennen."

„Das dachte ich auch", gab Hermione ebenso wütend zurück. „Bis du damals einfach so abgehauen bist um Todesser zu werden. Und wie ist das so? Muss Spaß machen, oder?!"

Malfoy antwortete nicht sondern presste seine Lippen so hart auf ihre das sie zusammenzuckte.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

„Ach und was willst du machen um mich daran zu hindern _Granger_?" Für einen Moment hielt er ihrem Blick stand dann murmelte er leise, „Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte dich hier her gelockt um dich den Todessern auszuliefern?"

Diesesmal war sein Kuss vorsichtiger nicht mehr so drängend wie zuvor, und Hermione tat nichts um ihn abzuhalten.

Langsam drückte er sie ganz aufs Bett, hielt sie mit seinem Körper unten. Mit der einen Hand strich er durch ihre Haare, die andere fing an über ihren Körper zu wandern, ohne das er den Kuss vertiefte.

Hermine seufzte leise und zog ihn weiter zu sich. Seine Zunge fuhr leicht über ihre Lippen und sie gewährte ihm ohne zu Zögern oder weiter Nachzudenken Einlass.

* * *

_°Disclaimer : Alle bekannten Charactere etc 'gehören' J.K. Rowling ; ich habe kein Geld mit der Fanfiction verdient , tu es nicht und das wird sich auch nicht ändern;) . Die Songtexte am Anfang der Kapitel stammen aus dem Album 'Es ist Juli' von Juli._

_°°Okay wie ihr seht gibts was neues von mir, die Fanfiction wird aber nur aus insgesamt drei Kapiteln bestehen, die dafür aber schon alle geschrieben sind, was die Wartezeiten zwischen den einzelnen Chaps verkürzt :) Das ganze ist also eine Art verlängerter One Shot ... ich hoffe euch gefällts_

_°°°Über Reviews , Lob , Kritik und alles was ecuh sonst noch einfällt freu ích mich natürlich immer:)_


	2. Tage wie dieser

_**

* * *

**_

_**tage wie dieser**_

_du drehst dich um und siehst sie wieder_

_du drehst dich um und siehst in deinem kopf_

_die alten bilder_

_spürst du noch immer nichts_

_du siehst das licht irgendwo am ende_

_doch der augenblick ist jetzt_

_und fließt wie sand durch deine hände_

_doch du hältst dich – doch du hältst dich an_

_ihm fest_

_tage wie dieser – kommen nie wieder_

_tage wie dieser – sollten nie vergessen _

_gehen_

_du sprichst nicht mehr und siehst sie wieder_

_zerstückelt und zerstochen singen sie leise_

_ihre lieder_

_sprichst du noch immer nicht?_

_sie haben gesagt es würde regen geben_

_doch wir sitzen hier seit stunden_

_trinken wein_

_und sind einfach nur am leben_

_bis unsere welt zerbricht – es dunkel ist_

_und alles was uns bleibt ist ein neuer morgen_

_du weißt was das heißt_

* * *

Müde schlenderte Hermione durch die Winkelgasse. Als sie am Morgen neben dem noch schlafenden Draco aufgewacht war, war sie so schnell wie möglich disappariert. Warum wusste sie auch nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich weil sie Angst hatte wie er reagieren würde. Wie sie reagieren würde.

Es war noch ziemlich früh, und außer Hermione waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße. Sie merkte das sie fröstelte, morgens war es oft noch relativ kühl, und steuerte ein kleines, unscheinbares Café an. Erst überlegte sie kurz ob sie sich mit ihrem Kaffe hinein setzten sollte, doch sie entschied sich schnell dagegen, als sie sah das auch in diesem Café Fahndungsplakate ausgehangen wurden. Schnell zahlte sie und flüchtete dann wieder zurück auf die Straße – weg von Malfoy der von einem der Poster kalt auf sie hinab starrte. Plötzlich war ihr schlecht. Wie hatte sie vergessen können, wer er wirklich war? Wie hatte sie vergessen können, dass er einer der meist gesuchten Todesser war?

Aber hatte sie es wirklich vergessen? Oder hatte sie es eher verdrängt?

Missgelaunt trank sie ihren Kaffe aus und apparierte zurück in ihre kleine Wohnung. Nicht sonderlich interessiert warf sie einen Blick auf den Tagespropheten und überflog die Titelseite. Es gab nichts neues, aber im Moment wäre ihr alles recht gewesen um sie abzulenken.

Erst beim zweiten Mal nahm sie wahr das jemand klopfte. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen ihn die Höhe. Zwar hatte sie aus Sicherheitsgründen eine Appariersperre über ihr Appartement gelegt, diese aber so eingerichtet das ihre Freunde durchaus noch hindurch kamen.

Misstrauisch ging sie zur Tür, überprüfte ob sie ihren Zauberstab einsatzbereit hatte, öffnete die Tür und keuchte auf.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", zischte sie panisch. Vor ihr stand Malfoy. Mitten im Treppenhaus. Einfach so. Einer der meist gesuchtesten Todesser. In einem meistens sehr belebten Treppenhaus.

Ohne groß nachzudenken packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn in die Wohnung, bevor die Tür so schnell wie möglich hinter sich schloss.

„Bist du jetzt total durchgedreht? Was wäre wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte?"

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?"

„Eher um die Leute die hätten vorbeikommen können."

Er lachte leise, und zog sie mit einer sicheren Bewegung an sich. Er merkte wie sie sich leicht versteifte, und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Gib mir einen Grund! Warum kommst gerade jetzt?"

„Seit wann brauche ich einen Grund?"

Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Außerdem habe ich doch schon gesagt warum ich hier bin. Ich habe dich vermisst..."

Seine eine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, die andere zeichnete leicht ihren Wangenknochen nach.

„Ach du hast mich vermisst?", fragte Hermione kühl. „Nachdem du einfach abgehauen bist, und nichts mehr von dir hast hören lassen. Und jetzt erst ist dir eingefallen das du mich vermisst?"

Sie schob ihn von sich, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen, ohne ihn nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, den Zauberstab immer noch einsatzbereit.

„Gestern schien dir das keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben", meinte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Hermione merkte wie sich ein leichter Rot Hauch über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Lenk nicht ab."

„Okay...soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Willst du meine Theorie hören?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue, schwieg aber.

„Du hast irgendeinen Auftrag von deinen _Freunden_. Gestern habe ich dich bei irgend etwas entdeckt, was kein Auror hätte wissen sollen, was auch immer das sein mag. Du hast mich abgelenkt, gesagt du wärest noch in dem Haus geblieben um auf mich zu warten. Es kann also entweder sein, dass du mich zu Voldemort hättest bringen sollen, hast es aber gestern aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht geschafft, und bist deshalb hier um deine Aufgabe zu ende zuführen. Die nächst Möglichkeit wäre, dass du mich gestern durch die ganze Sache, von dem abgelenkt hast weshalb du eigentlich in dem Haus warst, und heute gekommen bist, um deine gestrige Aussage glaubhaft zu machen, oder mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die letzte Möglichkeit wäre, dass du gestern auf mich gewartet hast, um mich abzupassen, und Informationen von mir zu bekommen, deshalb bist du jetzt auch wieder hier, um mich dazu zu bringen dir wieder zu vertrauen."

Die ganze Zeit über war ihre Stimme sachlich geblieben und auch auf Malfoys Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen.

„Eine andere Möglichkeit hast du nicht noch gefunden oder?", höhnte er als sie geendet hatte, und langsam bildete sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinen vorher noch ruhigen Gesichtszügen.

Sie schwieg ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Schön, du hast recht. Es _könnte_ so sein. Ist es aber nicht. Das ich hier bin hat nichts mit den Todessern zu tun."

„Wie rührend", lächelte Hermione sarkastisch. Sie sah wie sich sein Körper anspannte, er auf sie zu kam. „Ich warne dich Hermione!"

„Ach ja? Und was willst du machen?", fragte sie; und stand auf um nicht zu ihm aufblicken zu müssen.

Er kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und presste seinen Mund hart auf ihren. Keine Sekunde später spürte er einen Zauberstab, der gegen seine Schulter gepresst wurde. Langsam wich er ein paar Zentimeter zurück und Hermione ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken. „Herzlichen Dank.", meinte sie kühl ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass ihre Augen jedoch nicht erreichte.

Er setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu erwidern, als das Feuer im Kamin grün aufloderte. Für eine Sekunde starrte Hermione panisch in Richtung Ofen, aus welchem jeden Moment jemand erscheinen würde, dann ohne groß nach zu denken schob sie Draco in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu, bemüht den gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck in einem unbekümmerten zu wandeln . Das Feuer flackerte noch zwei Mal hell auf, dann erschien Harrys Kopf in den Flammen. Für einen Moment war sie so geschockt, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte, dann hockte sie sich vor den Kamin, den ganzen Körper angespannt damit sie nicht zitterte.

„Harry. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hey Hermione, tschuldigung das ich hier so reinplatze, aber im Ministerium ist jemand krank geworden, und ich soll dich fragen ob du einspringen kannst."

„Was...wer ist krank?", fragte Hermione, ihr Herz raste immer noch.

Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, stoppte dann aber jäh als er ihr Gesicht sah. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Eigentlich schon." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich leicht. "Aber du weißt das isch es nicht leiden kann wenn jemand unangekündigt in meine Wohnung platz. Bevor Harry etwas antworten konnte, fügte sie schnell hinzu, "Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Wer ist krank?"

Harry warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Coran Blides."

Sofort verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Ich dachte ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, und ich habe meine Meinung immer noch nicht geändert."

„Tut mir Leid", gab ihr Gegenüber zu. „Ich wusste nicht . . . ich dachte einfach . . . ich meine das ganze ist schon so lange her." Bei dem Anblick ihres Gesichtsausdrucks fügte er schnell hinzu, „Aber klar, wenn du nicht willst, ich frag noch mal bei ein paar anderen nach."

Hermione schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Coran Blides war für die Fahndung nach Draco Malfoy verantwortlich. Auch ihr war diese Aufgabe angeboten worden, aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Fast alle hatten erstaunt reagiert, Angebote wie diese wurden oft einem Kompliment gleichgesetzt, nur ihre besten Freunde, die von der ganze Sache wussten, hatten sie verstanden.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du siehst ziemlich durchgeschüttelt aus."

Hermione zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln. „Schon okay, ich bin nur müde." Harry warf ihr noch einen Blick zu der sagte das er ihr kein Wort glaubte, aber er fragte sie nicht weiter aus, sondern nickte ihr nur noch einmal zu, und verschwand wieder mit einem Aufflackern in den Flammen.

Hermione fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht stand, stand auf und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Malfoy saß auf dem Bett in der Hand hielt er eine Halskette an der ein kleiner, grünlich glänzender Stein baumelte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

„Glaubst du sie fragen auch Sachen ab, die wir im Unterricht gar nicht gemacht haben?", fragte Hermione und spielte nervös an ihrer Kette herum, an welcher ein schimmernder Smaragd hing. Draco stöhnte. „Kannst du nicht mal an etwas anderes denken?" „An etwas anderes? Die Prüfungen sind in einer Woche!" „Ja und?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und plazierte einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen. Sie grummelte leicht, schob ihn aber nicht weg.

„Vergess die Prüfungen einfach mal, ja? Nur kurz." Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf wehrte sich aber nicht als er sie mit sich aufs Bett zog. Er strich ihr leicht über die Wange, und sah wie sich die Anspannung der letzten Tage wieder löste.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf als könnte sie so die Erinnerungen verscheuchen. Malfoy schien kurz zu überlegen, dann legte er die Kette neben sich, stand auf und kam auf Hermione zu. Nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen, legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, erwiderte aber auch nicht seine Umarmung.

„Geh", meinte sie leise und deutlich ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Er schwieg und strich in leichten Kreisen über ihren Rück bevor er leise antwortete.

„Wenn du wirklich denkst was du gerade gesagt hast, wenn du glaubst ich wäre nur hier um dich zu benutzen – warum hast du Potter dann gerade weggeschickt und keine Hilfe angefordert. Ich wäre in deiner Wohnung gefangen gewesen, ich weiß das du sie mit Schutz zaubern belegt hast. Das wäre die Möglichkeit gewesen, mich endgültig los zu sein, und du wärst berühmt geworden, weil es dir gelungen wäre einen der berühmtesten Todesser festzunehmen." Er näherte sein Gesicht ihrem. „Wenn du mich wirklich hasst, warum hast du als Aurorin nie versucht mich nach Askaban zu bringen?"

Hermione schluckte. So oft schon hatte sie sich diese Frage gestellt, sie so oft schon in den Hintergrund geschoben. Aber sie wusste die Antwort. Sie konnte einfach nicht.

„Warum sagst du mir ich soll gehen, wenn du selbst nach so langer Zeit noch meine Kette neben deinem Bett hast?"

Seine Worte durchschnitten die Trance in welcher sie sich befunden hatte und sie stieß in härter als beabsichtigt von sich.

„Lass das Malfoy. Das geht dich alles nichts mehr an. Geh oder ich bin gezwungen Verstärkung zu rufen. Du hast Recht. Das ist die Chance dich loszuwerden. Malfoy gefangen und" ihre Augen verengten sich, „hilflos in einer Wohnung festgenommen. Du hast Recht. Ich würde berühmt werden."

Draco lächelte nur kalt und kam wieder näher.

„Du würdest mich also gegen Ruhm eintauschen?"

Hermione biss sich auf die Zunge bevor sie leise antwortete, „Genau das selbe was du gemacht hast."

Sie meinte ein wütendes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, bevor er sie hart an sich riss und küsste, diesesmal darauf bedacht, dass sie ihn nicht so einfach wegschubsen konnte. Hermione drehte den Kopf weg. „Was? So war's doch oder? Sobald du die Chance hattest bist du abgehauen. Aber was soll's...ich konnte dich ja noch auf den _Fahndungsplakaten_ bewundern. Oder in Zeitung wenn es um neue Anschläge ging."

„Hermione..."

„Weißt du wie es mir ging? Mir ging's beschissen. Und weißt du was noch schlimmer war? Alle haben mich bemitleidet. Aber ich brauche kein Mitleid."

Sie schlängelte sich aus seiner Umarmung und wich ein paar Schritte zurück bevor sie wieder auf die Tür zeigte.

„Geh. Ich mein es ernst."

Er sah sie an, dann ging er langsam an ihr vorbei zur Tür, ins Treppenhaus. Hermione hörte nur noch das leise ‚Plop' als er disapparierte.

* * *

_°Und da bin ich wieder. Ich wollte ja eigentlich auf das zehnte Review warten (hehe) , aber die Verlockung das chapter jetzt schon reinzustellen war zu groß:) _

_°°Ich hoffe mal euch gefällt das neue Chap auch, ich selbst finde es etwas zu unübersichtlich wollte aber auch keine Szenen rausnehmen..._

_°°° Na ja, Reviews sind natürlich wie immer sehr willkommen und wenn ich ein paar Rückmeldungen kriegen würde rück ich auch mit dem (schon) finalen Chapter raus (hehe)_


	3. Wenn du lachst

_**

* * *

**_

_**wenn du lachst**_

_kalter wind in meinem herzen_

_kalter wind in meinem haar_

_kälter als hier unten wird's nicht mehr-_

_und niemals wird es werden wie es wahr_

_all die sterne bleiben oben-_

_in mir bleibt nur deine spur_

_hab ich dich jemals belogen-_

_frag ich leise_

_und du lächelst nur_

_wenn du lachst ist mir egal_

_wenn du lachst ist mir egal_

_ich traue der ruhe eines toten-_

_ich traue niemand der mich liebt_

_doch mich zu hassen bleibt verboten-_

_und es bleibt ein echtes wunder_

_wenn es dich noch gibt_

_wenn du lachst ist mir egal_

_wenn du lachst ist mir egal was noch kommt_

_- dann ist mir alles andere_

_wenn du lachst, dann ist mir _

_alles andere so egal

* * *

_

Hermione keuchte auf als ein roter Strahl nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt vorbei schwirrte, riss sich aber schnell wieder zusammen und wirbelte zu ihrem maskierten Angreifer herum um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Wieder mal hatten die Todesser angegriffen, doch dieses mal war das ganze zu einer unangekündigten kleinen Schlacht ausgeartet. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Todesser nur ein weiteres Zeichen setzen, darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie immer noch existierten, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit weniger Überfälle gegeben hatte.

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie zu einem neuen Angriff überging. Weder Ron noch Harry waren an der Schlacht beteiligt, schon längst waren Kämpfe wie diese nichts ungewöhnliches mehr und alle Auroren vor Ort zu schicken hätte von großer Dummheit gezeugt, besonders da, soweit Hermione das beurteilen konnte auch nur ein kleiner Anteil der Todesser vertreten war.

Einer der maskierten Kämpfer war vor Hermione war in ihrer Nähe stehen geblieben und begann mehrere Flüche auf die Aurorin abzufeuern und sie somit immer weiter von der restlichen Gruppe weg zu treiben. Verbissen währte Hermione die Zauber ab, und griff ihrerseits an, was ihr auch gut gelang und trotzdem merkte sie mit wachsender Panik, das die Schreie des Schlachtrufs immer weiter verklungen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Wie hatte sie sich so von den anderen abgrenzen lassen können? Nicht der Todesser mit dem sie kämpfte war das Problem – Hermione merkte wie sein Atem vor Anstrengung immer schneller ging – aber was wenn abseits der Schlacht noch andere seiner Komplizen auf sie warteten.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich gegen die Mauer eines verlassenen Hauses so dass sie wenigstens nicht mehr von hinten angegriffen werden konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schleuderte ihrem Angreifer ein weiteres Mal einen Zauber entgegen und dieses Mal sackte er ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

Vollkommen außer Atem, aber zufrieden mit sich ließ Hermione ihren Zauberstab sinken und ließ sich an der Mauer entlang, nach Atem ringend, auf den Boden sinken um sich einen Moment auszuruhen bevor sie zum Kampffeld zurück kehren würde.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder und sie wollte gerade aufstehen als sie merkte wie ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde und schwirrend von ihr weg zischte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken oder nach ihrem Angreifer zu suchen tat sie instinktiv das einzige was ihr einfiel – sie disapparierte. Kurz wurde alles um sie herum schwarz, dann fand sie sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung wieder, weit ab von den Schreien des Schlachtfelds.

Sobald sie wieder halbwegs normal Luft holen konnte, fing sie an vor sich hin fluchend in der Wohnung auf und ab zu tigern. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, so etwas zuzulassen? Plötzlich so unvorsichtig zu werden – so etwas passierte ihr doch sonst nicht. Und jetzt hatte irgend ein unbekannter Todesser ihren Zauberstab. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um einen weiteren Schwall Flüche zu unterdrücken. Es hatte ein ziemlich guter Zauberer gewesen sein müssen, denn auch wenn sie nicht vollkommen aufmerksam gewesen war, wehrte sie simple Flüche wie auch den Entwaffnugszauber normalerweise schon unterbewusst ab. Trotzdem, besser machte es die Sache nicht. Nicht das der Todesser viel mit ihrem Zauberstab anfangen konnte, aber schon die Vorstellung zur Arbeit zu gehen und das Geschehene zu berichten verursachte das leichte Gefühl von Übelkeit.

Warum hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst?

Sie hatte sich gerade so weit dazu gebracht zu ins Büro zu apparieren, als es hinter ihr leicht knallte. Reflexartig fuhr ihre Hand zum Zauberstab als sie herum schnellte, doch sie griff ins Leere.

Verdammt, schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie die schwarz gekleidete Person vor sich sah und wich langsam zurück zur Wand. Auch wenn ihr das nicht mehr viel bringen würde. Der Todesser war bewaffnet, sie nicht. Da standen ihre Chancen nicht so gut.

„Seit wann bist du so unachtsam Hermione?"

Die Angesprochene musste einen leisen Aufschrei unter drücken – sie hatte Dracos Stimme erkannt noch bevor er die Kapuze zurückgeschoben hatte. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, ihrer steckte in seiner Hosentasche.

Zu ihren Ärger merkte Hermione wie eine Welle Erleichterung sie bei seinem Anblick überfiel, die jedoch sofort wieder von der alt bekannten Panik abgelöst wurde. Dies hier war nicht mehr der Draco Malfoy den sie in Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Er war zu einem der größten und grausamsten Todesser geworden, und wäre er in friedlicher Absicht da, hätte er sie nicht vorher entwaffnet, und stände ihr jetzt nicht mit erhobenen Zauberstab gegenüber.

„Was willst du?", presste sie die eigentlich völlig überflüssige Frage hervor.

Draco schlenderte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, den Zauberstab immer noch direkt auf sie gerichtet. „Was ist Hermione? Hast du Angst das deine Befürchtungen war waren? Das ich gekommen bin um dich zum dunklen Lord zu bringen?", meinte er mit gedehnter Stimme.

Sie merkte wie ihr Atem schneller ging als er es eigentlich sollte. Wenn sie nur an ihren Zauberstab kommen würde.

Malfoy kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, sodass nur noch Zentimeter sie trennten, sein Zauberstab war mittlerweile direkt auf ihr Herz gerichtet.

Hermione bemühte sich seinem stechenden Blick Parole zu bieten, als ihre Hand blitzschnell zu ihrem Zauberstab in Malfoys Tasche schnellte. Nur erreichte er sein Ziel nicht. Scheinbar mühelos fing er ihre Hand ab, und presste ihre beiden Arme über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Komm Hermione", murmelte er leise. „Ist das alles was man euch als Auroren beigebracht hat?

Sie wandte den Blick ab ohne zu antworten, während der Druck auf ihren Handgelenken sich weiter verstärkte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr als Aurorin beigebracht worden, dass man sich in einer recht unvorteilhaften Lage befand wenn man einem Todesser unbewaffnet gegenüberstand, oder wie in ihrem Fall unbewaffnet zwischen Wand und Todesser eingeengt wurde.

Unwillig nahm sie das Kribbeln wahr, dass seine Berührungen immer noch auslösten. Wie sie es hasste. Hatte sie damals in Hogwarts wirklich gedacht, alles würde so bleiben wie es war.

Sie konnte die welle von Erinnerungen die über ihr brach, nicht mehr aufhalten.

Sie wendete ihren Blick starr in Richtung Boden und schloss die Augen, als könnte sie so alles sie umgebende Ausblenden.

Draco der sie in den Gängen von Hogwarts küsste.

Draco der ihr eins seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte.

Draco der meinte sie sollte sich keine Gedanken um die Todesser machen.

Eine Woche später war er verschwunden, und kurz später stand sein erster Mord in der Zeitung.

„Verdammt Hermione", fuhr Malfoy sie wütend an; holte sie aus dem Nebel der Vergangenheit zurück in die kalte Gegenwart, und eine Sekunde später spürte Hermione wie der Druck auf ihren Handgelenken sich verstärkte. Spürte ihren Puls schnell aber regelmäßig pochen. „Gibt's du so schnell auf? Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich _umbringen_!"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe und hob ihren Blick schweigend, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte.

Dann, so plötzlich das sie keine Chance hatte zu reagieren küsste er sie. Ganz anders als beim letzten Mal, war der Kuss weder brutal noch drängend. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals herunter über ihre Kehle und wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund, während er ihre Hände immer noch an die Wand gedrückt hielt. Eine immer leiser werdende Stimme irgendwo weit weg in ihrem Hinterkopf schrie sie solle sich losmachen ihn von was immer auch vorhatte abzuhalten, aber als Draco den Kuss vorsichtig vertiefte wurde sie endgültig verbannt.

Behutsam gab er ihre Arme frei und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille um sie endgültig zu sich zu ziehen.

Als sie sich endlich von einander lösten sah Hermione das er lächelte. Und sie merkte das ihr alles andere egal war.

Egal, dass er ein Todesser war.

Egal das er damals einfach gegangen war.

Und Egal, dass sie niemals eine Chance bekommen würden.

In Zeiten wie diesen zählte einzig und allein der Augenblick.

* * *

_°uuuund cut! ich weiß das chapter ist was kürzer als die vorherigen geworden, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das die fanfiction damit zuende ist, was auch der grund ist, dass ich das kapitel nicht weiter gestreckt habe, und es auch (sorry!) keine fortsetzung geben wird. es hat aber wirklich spaß gemacht die fanfiction zu schreiben was auch an eurer tollen unterstützung liegt. ach ja...ich hoffe euch hat das ende gefallen ...ich wra mir nicht sicher obs etwas zu überstürzt und dramatisch war ; )_

_°°also tausent dank für all die reviews die ihr geschrieben habt und hoffentlich noch schreibt (hehe :P) ihr seit super:)_

_THE END_


End file.
